deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Simbiothero/ Everybody was doing it. I just wanted to be popular
Only Three characters a day! You get a free thumbnail if you get a character correct. 1. ??? "What the fuck! Put it back on! Seriously, he was about to hogtie me. You don't want to miss it." 2. ??? "Rules keep behavior in check, suppression keeps thoughts in check, and physical training keeps them from looking like fat enchiladas! These things bring about perfection and beauty!" 3. Ultron "You are nothing to me. One by one, I will destroy you. I will never tire, I will never show mercy, I will never stop until each and every one of you are d..." 4. Cooler "Well I sure hope someone picks up that phone. BECAUSE I F***ING CALLED IT!" 5. Zamasu "My form is justice. My form is the world. Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful… immortal and most powerful God…" 6. Raiden (Metal Gear) "I said my sword was a tool of justice. Not used in anger. Not used for vengeance. But now... Now I'm not so sure. And besides, this isn't my sword." 7. Reverse Flash "...It's the only time you'll spend with me." 8. Captain America "I know who you are. I talked to the police, the firemen, the people that you helped. And I heard their stories about how you saved lives, how you never asked for recognition, or reward, or even thanks. It doesn't matter what the newspapers say, or the politicians, or the whole world. They don't define who you are. You do. Not by your words, but by your actions. The truth will come out, but until then I'm going to keep fighting, just like you." 9. Spider-Man "Dude, you are the bossiest damsel in distress I have EVER rescued. Also the ugliest, heaviest, and the first!" 10. Batman "Tell me... do you bleed?" 11. Superman "Good. Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us into something better. And on my soul, I swear that until my dream of a world where dignity, honor and justice are the reality we all share, I'll never stop fighting. Ever." 12. Red Hood "Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about *him*, just him. And doing it because... because he took me away from you." 13. Ruby Rose "Are you... robbing me?" 14. Yang Xiao Long "Some girl is in trouble!" 15. Tommy Oliver "Remember what we learned? To those who possess the Great Power, all things are possible." 16. Gypsy Danger "There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win." 17. Optimus Prime "I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again: that Autobots and Decepticons will never mend their ways. If there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Megatron must be destroyed!" 18. Megatron "Enough! The Decepticons are no more, and that is final." 19. ??? "I've been trying to control you since the day we met, and look where that's got us... everything that happens now is in your hands. I have faith in you, Raven." 20. Black Panther "Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I'm done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough." 21. Goku "Then we'll fight again, Lord Beerus!" 22. Goku Black "I'm from a much higher place than you… and I've seen the truth of this world, the Universe, and all things in it. I noticed the results and decided mortal beings should be destroyed. Mortals are the one and only failed creation of the gods. In order to make the world — the Universe — a beautiful paradise, I want to annihilate the mortals on the gods' behalf, who won't admit their failure! " 23. Deathwing "Pain... Agony.... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage... But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break... ...And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings..." 24. ??? "I saw how dangerous my weapons were in the wrong hands, so I took control." 25. Hulk "No. Not stop you - SMASH YOU!" 26. ??? "I start wars, resolve them myself, then I buy up the war-ravaged lands for a low price and make a killing off redevelopment and reconstruction concessions! It is a brilliant scheme." 27. ??? "It made me feel good to make him suffer! After realizing I had the overwhelming upper hand with my wooden sword, his frightened movements seemed inviting... I attacked without any hesitation!" 28. ??? "Hydra is the future I'm fighting for. It always has been."'' 29. ??? "It was simple, really. Killing my world. No matter what they threw at me-armies of villains, alien tyrants, the wrath of god-they were all just problems to solve. One by one. Methodically. With precision. And blood"'' Category:Blog posts